A Whole New Life
by ColdParfait
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a heiress to the Heartfillia company, ran far away from that wretched mansion. She stumbled upon a huge building, no larger than her home though. "FAIRY TAIL" is what she read. As she walks through the guild doors, her life has changed. First NaLu fanfiction! Help a fellow author with any mistakes!
1. The Guild

**A whole new life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the creator of the characters/fairy tail.**

**First FairyTail FanFic**

**Might be OOC, depends ~**

_*Pant*_

_*Huff*_

"Hey watch where you're going!" an angry citizen yelled.

"Sorry!" a dashing blonde shouted back and kept running.

She had to get away, as far away as she can. Ignoring her surroundings, ahead of her right now is important. She skidded to a stop for a moment and whipped her head around, no sign of anyone following her. Lucy was relieved, she managed to chase off the guards. Why? Why did her father have to be so heartless and try to marry her off to some creeps, perverts or even putrid men? Lucy sighed, "Where should I go now?" Lucy wondered and before she could blink, Lucy walked into a building. "Oww…" Lucy fell back and winced as she massaged her bottom. She looked up in awe and saw a huge building, no larger than her mansion. _"Fairy…Tail?" Lucy thought._ Lucy stood up and wondered if she should enter. _What if there were creeps? Or even worse, rapists?_ Lucy shook the thoughts out and slowly walked up to the big wooden doors. A gentle push and the doors made a small creaking sound.

"_**BAM"**_

A table flew into her face. Lucy fell forwards onto the wooden floor, knocked out. Everyone inside froze and frantically ran to the blonde, hoping she wasn't dead. "Oi! Wake up!" A half-naked man said as grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and shook her violently. "Gray! You killed her!" a buff voice said. "It was your fault for throwing the table!" Gray screamed back. Lucy stirred and opened her eyes. All she saw was a man's chest in her face making Lucy scream. "KYAAAAAAAAH" and she punched the man in the face. Some snickers were heard and Lucy looked at the unconscious guy. He had boxers on and black spiked hair that looked like it was brushed up and down. "U-um…" Lucy stuttered. She looked around and saw people surrounding her. "Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. Lucy turned around and saw a beautiful woman with snowy white hair that waved down. She had gorgeous ocean eyes, an angelic smile and wore a halter-neck dress of the colour maroon kind of. She was the one and only, Mirajane Strauss. "Y-yes, I'm fine…Where am I?" Lucy asked and she stood up. "Fairy Tail, a guild for wizards!" Mirajane smiled. Lucy looked at the place and it looked like a bar. "Guild?" Lucy muttered. Then she looked at the man laying on the floor. "O-oh! Sorry!" Lucy apologised. Gray woke up and saw Lucy. "Didn't have to punch me…" He groaned. "Well who wouldn't punch someone who is half-naked?" Lucy retorted back. Gray looked down to only see boxers. "Oh shit!" and he ran to find his clothes. Lucy sweatdropped.

"What's your name?" Mirajane questioned. "Lucy He-" then Lucy paused. _What if they sell me out to my father? Maybe I won't tell my last name…_ "Just Lucy" then Gray walked up to Lucy. "Name is Gray Fullbuster" and he held his hand out, Lucy responded with a handshake. "I'm Mirajane Strauss" and Lucy smiled, she had just found a random place and it contained nice people. Everyone started to introduce themselves to Lucy. "Oh? What's this?" a gruff voice asked. Lucy turned around and shrieked, it was a giant! "U-u-u-uhh…" Lucy stuttered. The giant then shrank and shrank until it was only a height of a child. "Eh?" Lucy stood there confused. "I'm Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail, you my child?" Makarov introduced. "I'm Lucy."

"How did you get here?" Makarov asked. "I stumbled upon this guild and decided to go in." Lucy explained. Makarov was in thought then beamed. "Why won't you join Fairy Tail?" He asked. Lucy was taken back, she wasn't expecting to join but she cannot refuse an offer like that. Lucy nodded and everyone cheered for their new nakama. Makarov grinned. "Leets paaartyyy!" A drunken brunette slurred and she gulped down a barrel with alcohol. She reeked of a lot of alcohol…

Gray put his hand on her shoulder "Welcome Lucy" he smiled. "Thanks Gray" Lucy grinned. She was happy, she found new friends and they aren't cruel like some people, they welcome anyone with open arms. Then the guild doors was kicked open.

"We're back from a misson!"

"AYE!"

**R&R**

**Hope you enjoyed it! It would be a pleasure if you rate and review.**

**~ ColdParfait**


	2. Pink-haired man

**Chapter 2**

**A Whole New Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail and its characters.**

**NaLu Forever ~**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone faced the guild doors which revealed a man…with pink hair?! Lucy's eyes travelled to the blue cat flying besides the man, wait what? Blue cat? That's…unusual.

"Oi asshole! Don't go destroying stuff!" Gray insulted

"Pfft, I didn't destroy anything, Ice-cube!" the pink-haired man insulted back.

They kept bickering and Lucy sweatdropped at the scene infront of her. "Oh don't worry Lucy, it's normal." A small petite blue-hair girl chirped. "I'm Levy McGarden! I like reading books." Levy smiled. "You like reading too? I love reading books!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy and Levy both knew they would become great friends. "HA! IN YOUR FACE! I win stripper!" the pink-haired man shouted in victory. Gray scoffed and looked the other way. The pink-haired man looked at Lucy and walked up to her.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I-I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Luigi!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy's right hand balled into a fist and bonked Natsu on the head. "My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" she corrected. "Okay okay…You're noisy." Natsu said. Lucy was getting ticked off at this Natsu already. "Don't worry about flame-brain here, he's too idiotic to even understand anything." Gray smirked. "Hey! What about you popsicle!" Natsu yelled. "What did you say ash-brain?!" Gray yelled back.

"STRIPPER!"

"CAMPFIRE!"

"ICE-HEAD!"

"PINKY!"

"SEA-URCHIN!"

"You two…" Lucy sighed. This is her new life, hopefully she can get used to it. Mirajane walked to behind the counter of the bar and grabbed out a stamp. "Lucy, where would you like your stamp and what colour?" Mira asked. Lucy thought for a bit. "Right-hand in pink, please." Lucy held her right-hand out as Mirajane stamped it. It was a tingly sensation and glowed for a bit, then a mark appeared onto my hand. Lucy stared at it then smiled. "Thanks Mira-san!" Lucy grinned. Mirajane only smiled back and went to behind the bar. "LUCY/LUIGI!" two voices screamed out. Lucy flinched and turned her head around. Natsu and Gray were staring at her making Lucy feel uncomfortable. "Who's the best?!" They both asked. Lucy looked at Gray, then Natsu, and back at Gray and was repeating the process. "Uhm…Why ask me? Can't you ask anyone else?" Lucy said. They just shrugged and went back to arguing. "A true man always fight with their fists!" a new voice joined in. Natsu and Gray punched him. "SHUT UP!" they both yelled. Soon, most of the guild was fighting. Tables, chairs and cups were flying across the place. Lucy just dodged her way to the bar. "Mira-san, what do you do in guilds…?" Lucy questioned. "You can always come here and chat, relax or brawl like those guys. You can also do jobs to earn jewels! Just at the request board there are flyers of jobs." Mira explained. _Jobs? To get Jewels? Maybe I should take a job to get a new place to live in_ Lucy thought.

"Okay, thanks!" and Lucy walked to the board. Her eyes roamed around for the easiest jobs but with good payment. Her eyes then landed on a certain job.

_**Help Wanted!**_

_**Vulcans spotted in a forest.**_

_**Location: Northern Forest**_

_**Please help eliminate them.**_

_**Reward: 100,000J**_

_This sounds good_ and Lucy then ripped the flyer off the board and headed to Mirajane. "Mira-san! I would like this job please." And Lucy place it on the counter. "Alright, but I suggest you take someone with you for your first time on the job." Mira said. Lucy nodded and walked over to Gray. "Hey Gray, can you help me on this job?" Lucy asked. The man then ignored Natsu's insults and looked the request. "Sure, we'll leave in 30minutes?" Gray suggested. Lucy smiled in appreciation. Natsu then snatched the request out of Gray's hands. "Hey!" Gray yelled. Natsu ignored him and turned to Lucy. "Why get the stripper to help you? I can work waaay better than him!" Natsu plainly said. "AYE!" a small cheery voice said. Lucy looked at the source of the voice. "HIYYEEE! I-It can talk?" Lucy pointed to the cat. The blue cat looked at Lucy, "Of course I can talk!" the cat responded. "I'm Happy, Natsu's partner." Happy said proudly.

"O-okay.." Lucy mumbled. This guild was filled with weird people. "Why don't you three come to the job with me?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Gray looked at each other in disgust. "Me?! Him?! Oh no, do not put me with that flame-head!" Gray scrunched his face in disgust. Natsu was taken back but before he could retort back, Makarov placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "It's settled! You guys are going together whether you like it or not!" Makarov grinned. Natsu and Gray looked at him in shock with _'Traitor'_ written on their face. "It's Lucy's first job." Makarov coughed. They soon gave up and went to back. Lucy stood for a moment and giggled.

What interesting people.

**R&R**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ ColdParfait**

**Should I make Lisanna stay dead or make her alive?**


	3. The Misson

**A Whole New Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima – FairyTail Creator.**

**Thank you for the reviews 3**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy giggled. The sight of one of the most destructive people in the guild, as she heard, was in front of her clutching his stomach with a green face. "Urgh…damn…trai-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt another incoming puke. Gray smirked.

"You're such a pity, idiot" Gray scoffed.

"You'll…pay!" Natsu said through his barfing.

Lucy watched the scene and smile, it's been a long time since she has smiled or laughed. She looked out the trains window and watched the scenery pass by. After 2 hours later. They all hopped off the train with Happy carrying Natsu out. As soon as Natsu's toes touched the surface, he immediately recovered.

"I'M ALIVE!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as well.

"You two…let's go now." Lucy said.

All four of them grabbed their luggage and walked to the client's home. When they reached the house, Lucy knocked the door politely and an elderly woman answered.

"Hello?" Her voice croaked.

"Hey, we're here for the job." Gray said.

"Oh! Please do come in and I'll explain." The elderly woman gestured them to come in and she closed the door.

"I'm Flora and the client for the job. Lately, some Vulcans have been seen in the forest and around about noon, they come into the village stealing our property." Flora explained.

Lucy and the rest listened carefully to the rest of the story. When Flora was done, Natsu jumped up, "Okay! Let's go kick some asses now!" He pumped. Happy copied his actions. Lucy and Gray stood and and bowed to Flora as they walked out of her house. "Well Flora said they appear at noon around…So around 2 hours. Let's eat?" Lucy said, and when Natsu heard food, he drooled. "F-food…" Natsu drooled. "F-fish…" Happy imagined. Gray just sighed and took the lead to a small restaurant.

It was quite modern styled with curved tables against the walls. Lucy sat down and so did Gray, Natsu and Happy. A waitress trotted over to their table. "Hiya! I am Dorine! What would you like to order?" Dorine chirped. "EVERYTHING HERE!" Natsu screamed out. "FISH!" Happy shouted. Gray hit them both on the head. "Idiots! We don't have enough jewels to pay." Gray scolded. "Waah~ Gray is being mean Natsu~" Happy cried. Lucy sighed and decided to order for them. "Roast chicken with a side of salad, 3 pieces of fish, 5 scoops of ice-cream and beef." Lucy said. Dorine wrote the order down and skipped away. "So Lucy, where do you come from?" Gray asked. Lucy flinched, not knowing how to answer. "U-um…" Lucy stuttered. Before she could answer, a crash was heard. Everyone whipped their heads around to only find 3 bulky Vulcans standing with fierce eyes. All the customers panicked and ran away and hid. Lucy put her hand on her keys, Gray got in a battle stance as well as Natsu. The leader Vulcan spotted Lucy and immediantly charged at her. "Kyaaaah!" Lucy screamed as the Vulcan kidnapped her. "Luigi!Natsu screamed and was about to run for her but the other two Vulcans stood in his way. "Guess I gotta defeat you first eh? Happy! Go after Lucy." Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Aye Sir!" Happy said and flew away. "Pfft, I bet I'll finish them two quicker!" Gray said. "You wanna bet, ice-cube?!" Natsu smirked. Gray smirked as well meaning he accepts the bet. Then they both charged at the Vulcans.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray chanted, a couple of ice arrows flew towards Vulcan #2.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu roared, a huge pillar of fire made its way to Vulcan #3.

They both kept on fighting…forgetting one person.

_At Lucy…_

"Unhand me you creep!" Lucy screeched.

Lucy was in a bear cave. She found out that the leader Vulcan was a pervert. Lucy was being held by the Vulcan while it stared at her chest with its love-sick eyes. Lucy scrunched her face in disgust. She thought for a moment and then an idea popped into her head. With her free hand, she reached for her keys and held one up. Happy was flying into the cave and saw Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy chanted loudly, a glow erupted from the tip of the key, summoning a very bulky cow that had an axe.

"Moooo! Lucy-sama's body is mine!" Taurus then made a battle cry. Happy was trying to stifle his laugh, "Pfft, pfft…A cow" Happy snickered. Lucy did not see Happy though.

She sweatdropped at Taurus's comment but ignored it for now. She grabbed her whip and fought alongside with Taurus. The Vulcan got pissed that this cow is taking its hostage. Lucy dashed and kicked the Vulcan in the guts. Taurus found it as an opening to attack and swung his heavy axe down on the enemy. The Vulcan panicked and rolled to the side, but got caught and tied up with Lucy's whip. Taurus was beating it up while Lucy smiled in victory.

"Well, that was easy." Lucy thought. A few minutes later, Lucy closed Taurus's gate and walked out of the cave. She saw Happy and jumped. "Happy! You scared me." Lucy held her hand close to her chest. "Hehe, anyway let's go back to Natsu and Gray." Happy said. Lucy nodded and Happy carried her.

"You're heavy.." Happy whined.

"I'm not heavy!" Lucy argued back.

When they were heading back to town, a huge explosion emerged. Lucy panicked then screamed out,

"NATSUUUU! GRAAAAY!

**R&R**

**Enjoyed? No? **

**Most people only wants Lisanna alive if she supports NaLu.**

**Well, I'm trying to get their characters so no bitchy, evil or stealing Lisanna~ **

**~ ColdParfait**


End file.
